


Не пою никогда о любви

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca
Summary: тапки принимаю, тупой высер - нет





	Не пою никогда о любви

Не пою никогда о любви,  
Взывая к вашим высоким чувствам,  
Но молю, в минуту моей борьбы   
Не останься же Ты равнодушным.

Когда я с Тобой говорю,  
Больно видеть в тебе бесстрастность.  
Если слышишь, что я шепчу,  
Отвечай, хоть самую малость.

Когда стоишь Ты рядом со мною в минуты душевного краха,  
Когда Ты сжимаешь руку, спасая от ужасов мира,  
Быть может, не понимаешь, как спасаешь от страха,  
Может и не замечаешь, как спасаешь меня от кручины.

**Author's Note:**

> тапки принимаю, тупой высер - нет


End file.
